


Yo boy!

by Regenpelz



Series: Heather [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Death, Don't copy to another site, Heathers References, Heathers: The Musical References, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, mental issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regenpelz/pseuds/Regenpelz
Summary: "You don't know what my world looks like!" Connor replied, tensing up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Heathers - The Musical*s Song "Yo Girl"  
>  Especially by this Animatic of the song. Go check it out.  
> ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6SUhHKUaKA )

"It was ten years ago. There's no way he still is depressed about it. He would have told us!"

_"Yo boy, keep it together."_

Connor walked between the office aisles. It was already afternoon, so Connor came very late. He had felt bad for the whole day already and it didn't get better. It started when he saw what day today was. September 1st.

_"I knew you would come far."_

As he walked through the aisles towards his office, he noticed that one of his frie- employees, Richard, was sitting with his sister Chloe and they were talking quietly. He hated it when they did that because usually, it ended up in trouble for him.

_"Now you're truly like Heather."_

When Richard and Connor were in high school together, they had a classmate named Julia. She was harassed almost daily by their other classmate Heather. Until she couldn't take it anymore and committed suicide. The police weren't able to connect Heather to the suicide, but everyone knew it was because of her. Connor and many others felt guilty because they could have intervened, but they didn't.

_"Smell how gangsta you are."_

He sighed and continued making his way towards his office room. It seemed to him like the way was getting longer and longer. Connor felt strange.

_"Yo boy, feel a bit punchy."_

He remembered the last time fought with his brother. They fought all the time. But never like that.

_"He's not looking so well."_

He doesn't really remember why they fought. But it was the last time they spoke to each other. But why did he remember about it now?

_"Still, you've earned that red scrunchy."_

After their dad died, he got his job as deputy director of the agency they're working at. The funeral was a few days after and Connor was the last to leave his father's grave.

_"Come join Heather in hell."_

It was his fault. He remembered the blood. He remembered how he rewinded the video multiple times because he couldn't believe his eyes. He remembered the few seconds on his dad's funeral, where he and his brother looked at each other, and there wasn't hate in his eyes. He remembered that he felt like things could be good between them again. He remembered the feeling when he knew he would never see him again. He felt like crying.

"Where have you been?" Richard said, raising his voice a little, but he still sounded concerned. Connor didn't even notice that he and Chloe were standing in front of him.

"We've been worried sick!" His sister told him. "Your friend Allister stopped by. He told us everything!"

"Everything?" Connor asked. A cold shiver ran down his back when he heard the other's name. After all, he looked so much like his brother. But they only met a few days ago...

"Your depression. Your thoughts of suicide!" Richard answered him. "He even showed us a copy of your diary!"

 _"He's got your handwriting down cold!"_ Connor felt a light breeze around him. It was like he just heard Julia's voice. He looked into the notes. He never had a diary but it looked just like he himself had written it.

"Please Connor, talk to us!"

"No, you wouldn't understand..."

"Try me! I've experienced everything you're going through right now."

_"Guess who's right down the block?"_

"Your problems seem like life and death," Chloe said, stepping towards him.

_"Guess who's climbing the stairs?"_

"I promise they're not!" She continued, tightly grabbing his shoulders.

_"Guess who's picking your lock?"_

"You don't know what my world looks like!" Connor replied, tensing up.

_"Time's up! Go say your prayers!"_

Connor pushed Chloe away from him and slowly started walking backwards. He then quickly ran into his office room, closed the door and locked it.

_"Connor's done for, there is no doubt now."_  
_"Notify next of kin."_

The brunette young man leaned onto the door with his back and slowly slid down, pulling his knees towards him and hugging them softly.

_"Connor is trying to keep him out now."_  
_"Too late!"_  
_**"** **He got in."**_

"Knock, Knock!" A voice said while the person it was coming from was knocking on the window. Connor looked up and his eyes widened.

"Sorry for coming in through the window." He said, climbing in, with a crooked smirk on his face. "Dreadfully etiquette, I know." Bloody footsteps were left on the carpet and floor as the person made his way towards Connor, talking about something Connor didn't really understand. His vision was blurry from tears that were in his eyes and running down his cheeks. And yet Connor felt like the walls were coming nearer and nearer, going to squish him. "Get out of my head." He quietly said.

He suddenly heard someone knocking on the door and flinched. After he opened his eyes again, the person was gone and the blood was too.

He heard the knocking again. "What is it?" Connor asked.  
"Are you okay?" He heard Richard's still concerned voice.  
Connor sighed quietly. "Never been better." He then replied and let his forehead slowly go down onto his knees.


	2. Basically the story of what happened in "Yo boy!"

In order of the story.  
-Connor's brother died 10 years ago.  
-Some voices in his head try to talk to him. -> it's the ghosts of his past that are mentioned in the story.  
-Connor comes too late to work. It's the day his brother died.  
-He notices his childhood friend Richard talk to his sister.

-Connor remembers that they had a classmate(Julia) who committed suicide because of a girl named Heather.  
-He remembers the big fight he had with his brother after which they didn't talk to each other any more. It happened a few years before their father died.  
-Connor got his father's job after he died. He now is Deputy Director of an governmental agency.  
-After the funeral he thought he could reconnect with his brother.  
-But his brother was killed and it was recorded on video. Connor blameds himself for it. 

-Richard and Chloe confront Connor after having received 'his diary' which was actually written by his new friend Allister, who happens to look like his brother.  
-The ghosts of his past still keep haunting him.  
-Connor has a strange feeling that something/someone is coming for him. He rushes to his office and locks the door.

-After locking himself in, Connor notices he can't run from the past and the ghost of his brother appears, climbing through the window, approaching him.  
-Connor starts crying. He knows it's just in his head but he can't do anything against it.

-Richard knocks on the door.  
-The voices inside his head and his brothers ghost disappear.  
-Richard asks if Connor's okay.  
-Connor lies and says yes.


End file.
